Quints Plus One?
by power-of-two-wyatt-chris
Summary: Wyatt Halliwell left for the past to save his elder brother, only he had to leave his children behind...and one more he doesn’t even know exists. What happens when the kids decide to go to the past to find their missing father?


Quints plus one?

**Disclaimer: **Well, I'd just like to say I own nothing on the show.

**Summary:** Wyatt Halliwell left for the past to save his elder brother, only he had to leave his children behind...and one more he doesn't even know exists. What happens when the kids decide to go to the past to find their missing father?

**Rating: **T

**Characters: **

_Matthew Patrick Halliwell_ - Orbing, Flaming, Fire Balls, Healing, Sensing, Tele-Orbing, Telekinesis, Empathy, Thought Projection, Astral Projection, Energy Balls, Orb Balls, Electric Bolts, Cryokinesis, Molecular Combustion, Shrinking, Temporal Stasis, Weather Manipulation, Premonitions, Levitation, Hovering, Conjuring, Chronokinesis, Chrono-Telekinesis, Projection, Geokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Pyrokinesis.

_Wyatt Preston Halliwell_ - Force Field, Pyrokinesis, Orbing, Healing, Sensing, Tele Orbing, Telekinesis, Molecular Combustion, Temporal Stasis, Telepathy, Empathy, Astral Projection, Premonitions, Levitation, Force Wave, Energy Balls, Conjuring and Electro-Mental Ignitions.

_Abigail Elizabeth Halliwell_ - Shimmer, Conjuring and energy balls, the ability to take witch's powers.

_Poppy "Pop" Melinda Halliwell_ - Orbing, Shimmering, Healing, Sensing, Conjuring, Energy Balls, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Electricity Generation, Telepathy.

_Phalen "Hale" Prudence Halliwell _- Orbing, Shimmering, Healing, Sensing, Conjuring, Energy Balls, Molecular Combustion, Temporal Stasis, Empathy, Aquakinesis.

_Peregrine "Perry" Parker Halliwell_ - Orbing, Shimmering, Healing, Sensing, Conjuring, Energy Balls, Pyrokinesis, Levitation, Premonitions, Empathy, Telepathy.

_Priceton "Price" Perrin Halliwell _- Orbing, Shimmering, Healing, Sensing, Conjuring, Energy Balls, Geokinesis, Astral Projection, Molecular Combustion, Premonitions.

_Purity "Pure" Patricia Halliwell _- Orbing, Shimmering, Healing, Sensing, Conjuring, Energy Balls, Cryokinesis, Temporal Stasis, Electro-Mental Ignitions.

_Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell _- Orbing, Sensing, Energy Balls, Force Field, Cryokinesis (not know about), Pyrokinesis (not known about), Thought Projection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abigail Halliwell is officially worried. Her eldest children are missing and in this world, that's never a good thing. It means demons might have them or just something bad happened, however, she's not worried about demons...she found the spell they used, to go to the past.

She glanced in the small living room and saw her youngest 2-year-old child sucking on his binky as he played with some toys. She's also worried about him, he barely says a word and whenever he does it's really quiet and he doesn't look at you. She remembers hearing Piper tell her stories about Wyatt at that age, he was the same way.

"Why so tense Abby-Wabby?" a deep menacing voice said and Abby spun around to face Matthew Patrick Halliwell. Her brother-in-law.

"How'd you find me?" Abby asked slowly stepping back and into the living room, hoping she'd be able to grab Chris and shimmer out. Matthew however smiled and simply followed, knowing exactly what she was going to try.

"Trying to leave? Not nice," He said as he stopped and he snapped his fingers and a dozen demons shimmered in, all around Chris. One picked him up and Abby threw an energy ball at him but Matthew easily tossed it into a wall. "Take him out of here. To his own nice cell."

"No!" Abby shrieked but the demon shimmered out with her youngest baby.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew walked down the long dark hallway, listening to all the screams of pain with a smug smirk on his handsome face. They all deserved to scream like that, even his darling sister-in-law, whom he's breaking at the very moment. She's a Phoenix and Matthew needs a new assassin...plus a new mistress. He's already slept with her before, when her and Wyatt were dating, when they were married and even after they had children.

He stopped in front of a door and he walked over more and looked in through a glass window and saw his nephew sucking his binky as he had a death grip on Wuvey, Wyatt's teddy bear from when he was younger.

Matthew entered the room and Chris didn't even look up at him...he just sat there.

"Hello Christopher." Matthew said coldly and Chris's emerald eyes glanced up at him before they returned where they were and Matthew scowled. At least his elder nieces and nephews were some source of entertainment.

He grabbed the back of Chris's overalls and pulled him up so Chris's feet were dangling and he lifted him up even more so he was face to face with the small toddler, who still didn't make a sound, he just looked at Matthew, searching his eyes.

Matthew looked into his eyes in return and was surprised to see flecks of blue and gold in them. Blue from Wyatt and honey from Abby, however Matthew wasn't sure where he got the green from. Although, he himself has green eyes like Leo.

Chris then moved his eyes behind Matthew before Matthew gripped his jaw with one hand and moved his head back so he was looking at him and Chris whimpered a little and moved his head, trying to get away from the tight painful grip.

Matthew smiled, pleased to get a sound from him. Now he just needs to make him talk a little so he sat Chris back on the ground and took his binky and Chris made a face before he tried to grab it back from the figure crouched in front of him.

"What's your name?" he asked and the toddler was silent. Matthew already knows it Christopher, but he wants to hear the 2-year-old say it. To see if he even knows that before he goes any farther. "What is your name?" he repeated harsher and tears welled up in Chris's eyes.

"Chis-o-fer." He said quietly, so quiet Matthew barely even heard him.

"Who's your daddy?" Matthew asked and Chris just reached for his binky again. Matthew sighed deeply and then he scanned Chris's features closely and he froze when he saw his nose on the little boy, but he frowned deeply when he saw Wyatt's lips and eyes...Matthew's chin. Matthew just shrugged a little and quickly stopped looking at the toddler's face.

He moved the binky close to Chris's mouth and he opened up and Matthew easily put the pacifier in his mouth and Chris happily went back to sucking on it as he looked down at Wuvey, grabbing his nose.

Matthew stood up and watched Chris for a couple more minutes before he quickly left the room and he leaned against the wall and sighed softly. Why did Chris have some of his features and Wyatt's?

_"Family resemblance." _He thought and he nodded at his own thought, yea that had to be it. He ran a hand through his already ruffled chocolate locks and let out a deep breath before he quickly regained his composure and started walking back down the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we?" Price asked his siblings.

"I think magic school." Poppy answered her younger brother.

"Are you sure Pop?" Perry asked

"Well, as sure as I can be, I've only seen this place like once when we were babies." Poppy said

"Can we just go find dad yet?" Phalen asked, interrupting the argument she knew was coming.

"Yea, we need to find him, like...now." Purity said

"No duh," Perry said. "I swear you've got to be a blonde under that brown hair."

"Coming from the blonde who also happens to have blue eyes?" Purity scoffed

"Shut up." Perry stated with a deep scowl on his lips. It's not his fault he got all his looks from their dad.

"Perry, count yourself lucky, you're the only one in this family who looks like dad." Poppy said with her eyes closed as she tried to sense for their dad.

"Hey, you're right." Perry said as he glanced at Purity, who simply raised an eyebrow if saying "are you gonna say something or not?"

"He's at the manor." Poppy said and the kids all orbed out and appeared in the attic. Wyatt, who was looking through the book, snapped his head up and looked at the new people and smiled.

"Dad!" Purity said running over to hug him.

"Hey Pure." He said as he hugged her.

"I'm Purity." Phalen said

"Nice try Phalen," Wyatt said giving her a smile. "Wow, you guys got big."

"Well, you've been gone for a year." Perry said

"Not here, I've only been here a couple months." Wyatt said as he walked over and hugged his children tightly. "How's your mom doing?"

"Um, okay." Poppy said, deciding whether or not to tell him about Chris and she decided not to. He can find out later.

"Um, okay?" Wyatt asked looking at them all.

"She's fine dad, don't worry." Price said and Wyatt nodded.

"I'm guessing nothings changed then huh?" Wyatt asked

"Well, not really," Phalen said. "Sorry."

"It's fine, that's why I'm here after all." Wyatt said

"Wyatt!?" Piper's voice rang out and Wyatt groaned.

"You guys have to hide, now." Wyatt said

"But-" Perry said

"Now," Wyatt repeated and they all quickly scurried around the attic until they were out of sight just as Piper opened the door. "Piper! Um, what's going on?"

"What are you doing up here?" she asked glancing around.

"Just looking through the book, why?" Wyatt asked

"No reason, just...asking." Piper said

"Oh, okay." Wyatt said and they went silent as they looked at each other.

"Alright then...I'll be at the club, Matthew's with Leo 'up there'." Piper said

"Okay." Wyatt said nodding. "I'll be out of here in a couple minutes."

"Ok." Piper said before she left the attic and Wyatt listened closely until he heard the door close. Then he walked over to the window and watched Piper pull out of the driveway and drive away.

"Alright guys, come out." Wyatt said

"Guys?" Purity asked and Wyatt simply rolled his eyes at the 8-year-old. He had them when he was only 15-years-old and he could remember his mother's reaction perfectly...she blew up the dining room chandelier. Wyatt and Abby were married when Wyatt turned 19 and Abby was 21.

Matthew never really had a girlfriend which Wyatt found odd since Matthew was always very attractive, not to him but to many of Wyatt's friends and other girls at their school. Wyatt knows for a fact a lot of girls asked him out, he just always said no. Wyatt's asked him if he was gay before...

_"Matty..." 12-year-old Wyatt said to his 14-year-old brother, who was busy doing his homework. _

_"What?" Matthew asked as he glanced up at his younger brother. _

_"How come you don't have a girlfriend?" Wyatt asked _

_"I just haven't found anyone yet Wy." Matthew said _

_"Oh...are you gay?" Wyatt asked coming right out with his question. Matthew just laughed at his little brother, shaking his head. _

_"No Wy, I'm not gay." Matthew chuckled as Wyatt sat next to him on Matthew's double bed. Wyatt never found it fair that he got a double bed and Wyatt got stuck with a single. _

_"Bi?" Wyatt asked _

_"No Wyatt. I'm straight." Matthew said _

_"Ok, I was just asking...you know Megan likes you." Wyatt said referring to his 12-year-old friend. _

_"And Abby likes you." Matthew said and Wyatt wrinkled his nose. _

_"Abby? Puh-lease! She likes you dipstick." Wyatt said _

_"Well, I am attractive." Matthew said with a smirk. _

_"Gay." _

_"Loser." _

_"Jerk." _

_"Bitch." _

_"Now _that_ was uncalled for." _

Wyatt smiled a little at that memory, his brother was still his hero at that time. He looked up to him and always wanted to be exactly like him...then he turned and killed everyone but Wyatt. He made sure Wyatt wouldn't be hurt since he took him out to a movie and when they came home it was a blood bath.

Wyatt quickly focused on his children and then he frowned, Abby would never let them come to the past...unless she didn't know.

"Your mother doesn't know where you are does she?" Wyatt asked

"No." the quintuplets said in unison.

"You can't send us home though! Please!?" Perry begged as his brother and sister gave Wyatt their best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. You can stay." Wyatt said and they kids all cheered and smiled at him. _Man I have **got **to get over those eyes. _


End file.
